Siberian Tiger Alliance
134 |activenations = 60 |percentactive = 45% |totalstrength = 3,761,648 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 28,072 |score = 14.30 |totalnukes = 1,164 }} Charter Charter of the Siberian Tiger Alliance Preamble The Siberian Tiger Alliance seeks to advance and protect its members and will not inhibit their national sovereignty unless the actions of the member nation cause harm to the alliance. The Siberian Tiger Alliance is primarily, but not exclusively, a white team alliance and encourages mutual trade between alliance members on the white team. Membership In order to join the Siberian Tiger Alliance nations must resign from any previous alliance and declare peace with any current wars. Nations must apply to join the Siberian Tiger Alliance on the New Member Application section of the Siberian Tiger Alliance forum. Once accepted into the alliance member nations swear to adhere to the Charter and the instruction of their leaders. Member nations are required to change their nation's Alliance Affiliation to Siberian Tiger Alliance and display their allotted membership number in their nation's bio. Government The government of the Siberian Tiger Alliance will consist of a Supreme Chancellor who will oversee a leadership group known as the Consilium Tigris. The leadership group will be selected by the Supreme Chancellor based on their activity, contribution to the alliance and dedication to furthering the influence of the alliance. Nations may be demoted from the Consilium Tigris should their activity level decrease to the extent that the Supreme Chancellor believes they no longer warrant the honour of being in the leadership group or if their behaviour brings the alliance into disrepute. The members of the Consilium Tigris will be responsible for administration of the various aspects of the alliance including Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Banking, War, Recruitment and Education. The number of nation in Consilium Tigris is fluid and dependent on the size of the alliance, number of nations warranting promotion to the leadership group and workload. The Supreme Chancellor reserves the right to nominate a nation to act in his/her stead in times where the Supreme Chancellor is absent for a prolonged period of time. That person will have all the power of the Supreme Chancellor for the specified time and will hold the title of Chancellor. The Siberian Council will consist of all member nations and will be charged with working on ideas to improve the Alliance. The Siberian Council does not have the power to amend the Charter nor implement any changes to the alliance. Any changes to the Charter or processes of the alliance must be approved by the Supreme Chancellor as per the Amendments to the Charter clause contained in this Charter. War and Military No member of Siberian Tiger Alliance may declare war without consent of the Supreme Chancellor and/or the Consilium Tigris. The only exception is in the case of Tech Raids by licensed nations against an unaffiliated, non-white or red team nations (refer to Rules for Tech Raiding in the STA) in which case the member attacks at their own risk knowing that assistance may not be forthcoming should their target retaliate. Member nations wanting to Tech Raid must pass an exam before undertaking Tech Raids. Nations Tech Raiding without a license or who Tech Raid aligned nations or nations on the White or Red Team face expulsion from the alliance. The Siberian Tiger Alliance does not support nuclear first strikes and any use of nuclear weapons must be authorised by the Supreme Chancellor. Any nation declaring an unsanctioned war on a nation affiliated with an alliance will be required to pay reparations to their victim or face expulsion from the alliance to fight their war unaided. Expulsion Member nations breaching the Charter face immediate expulsion from the alliance at the command of the Supreme Chancellor. There will be no trials, however the nation in question will be permitted to contact the Supreme Chancellor to plead their case should they desire to do so. The Supreme Chancellor's decision after the plea is heard is final. The Supreme Chancellor reserves the right to pardon nations at anytime. Amendments to the Charter The Charter may only be amended upon the consent of the Supreme Chancellor. Proposals for amendments may be passed to the Consilium Tigris for discussion and presentation to the Supreme Chancellor for approval. State of the Alliance The Supreme Chancellor of the STA, Tygaland, releases a statement every week detailing the current position of the alliance and any notable events that occurred during the week. These can be read here. Active Treaties The Siberian Tiger Alliance is a signatory of the following treaties: *Mutual Defence/Optional Aggression Pact with New Polar Order *Mutual Defence/Optional Aggression Pact with Nueva Vida *Mutual Defence/Optional Aggression Pact with Silence *Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with The Order of Light (Nota bene: Article VI of this treaty is an outright optional defence clause) Previous Treaties *A Mutual Cooperation Pact with CIN - Cancelled due to CIN disbanding. *The First Step Pact - A NAP with The Legion - Made redundant by Pax Legio *Mutual Defence Pact with TDSM8 - TDSM8 merged with Mushroom Kingdom. The MDP was transferred. *Mutual Defence Pact with Mushroom Kingdom - Cancelled *Branches of Yggdrasil Pact - Mutual Defence Pact with Valhalla - Cancelled *Diff'rent Strokes Accord - A Mutual Defense Pact with Dark Nations Association - Redundant due to disbandment of DNA *Welcome to White Pact - A Mutual Cooperation Pact with CDS - Redundant due to disbandment of CDS *Protectorate agreement with Angels of the Realm - lapsed *Protectorate agreement with Cascadian Republic - lapsed due to disbandment of CR *Mutual Defence Pact with NPO - Cancelled *United White with PPF - Cancelled due to the Peace Terms of the War of the Coalition *Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact with NpO - Cancelled due to the Peace Terms of the War of the Coalition *Mutual Defense Pact with LEN - Cancelled due to the Peace Terms of the War of the Coalition *Mutual Defense Pact with Mushroom Kingdom - Cancelled due to the Peace Terms of the War of the Coalition *Mutual Defense Pact with TDSM8 - Cancelled due to the Peace Terms of the War of the Coalition *Mutual Defense Pact with SOLID - Cancelled due to the Peace Terms of the War of the Coalition *White Horse Agreement - A PIAT with Invicta - Cancelled due to the Peace Terms of the War of the Coalition *Treaty of Trashcat - A Mutual Defence Pact with TDSM8 - cancelled due to TDSM8 disbanding *Don't Steal Our Sunshine Pact - Mutual Defence Pact with LEN - cancelled due to LEN disbanding *White Tiger Protection Pact - Protection Pact with WKE - elapsed *Frostbite Mutual Defence/Optional Aggression Bloc with New Polar Order and New Sith Order - cancelled *Mutual Defence Pact with New Sith Order - cancelled *Mutual Defence/Optional Aggression Pact with Mushroom Kingdom - cancelled by Mushroom Kingdom category:Alliances category:White team alliances category:Siberian Tiger Alliance